The present disclosure relates to a data structure of game data, an information processing device for processing game data having the data structure, and a recording medium.
In related art, game data (game software) including a game program has been distributed and sold in the form of a ROM (read-only memory) medium such as an optical disk, a magneto-optical disk, a Blu-ray Disk, or the like. Recently, due to increases in speed of data communication on the Internet, it has become possible for servers to distribute an image file of game data via the Internet.